


Square K2: Unintended Consequences

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: Tony finds out that Godhood is relative.For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020 square K2 "Writing Format: Drabble."
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Peter Quill & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Square K2: Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Marvel Wiki post.](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Stark_\(Race\))

“Tony _Stark_? Like the aliens?”

Tony tilted his head. “Aliens?”

As Tony listened with increasing delight to Quill, Loki stared up at the ceiling of the ship as if praying for patience. “Hear that, Loki?” Tony said with a grin, elbowing Loki in the side. “You’re not the only god around here.”

“But you don’t have the _powers_ of a god,” Loki said dismissively.

“Maybe,” Tony said, resting his chin on his hand and batting his eyes at Loki. “Or maybe I’m just an alien from an advanced civilization that visited a primitive planet in order to impress the gullible.”


End file.
